


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: Only Faraday could manage to accidentally get himself a sugar daddy and not realize it, but he's not complaining. It's turning out great, as far as he's concerned.





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

“Faraday,” says Emma, to an unmoving Faraday whose forehead is practically glued to the bar, like the embarrassment of this whole situation has made his head too heavy to keep up. “How could you not _know_?” Even though Faraday is currently trying to make the rest of the world go away, he can _feel_ her eyes on him. 

He’s sure that she’s staring at him with equal parts judgment and disbelief that she’s so good at, tinged with a little bit of ridicule.

The truth is? He definitely deserves it.

After all, how the hell was he supposed to know that he’d accidentally managed to get himself a sugar daddy and be in that arrangement for _months_ , only finding out when Alejo happened to bring it up casually through a breakfast conversation.

Like it’s normal.

As if any of this is _normal_.

“In my defense,” he protests, even though he’s fairly sure there is no defense he can cling to. “…shut up, Emma.”

* * *

“That’s a beautiful horse.”

Faraday’s been working the stables for years and he knows every single person that wanders in. When he turns and finds a hot piece of Mexican ass walking towards him in jeans that fit sinfully tight, he knows there’s no way in hell that he’d ever miss him, which means he’s new. He’s wearing a suit jacket that looks like it cost more than some of the horses in here, which is no mean feat.

He slides his hand over Jack’s flank, beaming with pride. “Hear that, Jack? The new man likes you.”

The man comes to a stop, prying his hat off his head and extending a hand. “Alejo Vasquez,” he introduces himself. “I was told to come back here if I wanted to speak to a man about buying a horse. I take it you’re that man?”

“Joshua Faraday, I’m the trainer here.” He gives Jack one last pat before he gestures to the other horses, trying to size up Vasquez and figure out exactly how much money the man’s got on hand. “You looking for anything in particular?”

Vasquez shakes his head, though his eye seems drawn to one of the smaller mares. “One of my horses is getting too old for riding, just trying to make sure I’m not running her into the ground.”

Faraday nods, because he can work with that. “In that case, let me give you the tour.”

They wander through the paddocks and look at a few horses. It doesn’t take long for Faraday to see that Vasquez actually knows what he’s talking about. He has no idea what it is he does, but he can tell he’s got money and he’s got smarts, and that’s enough for Faraday to trust the man with selling one of the stables’ horses to him. 

He chooses the white mare in the end; the one Faraday had a feeling would be the one. “I’ll get the paperwork drawn up,” he guarantees. “She’ll be all yours by the end of the week.”

“Good,” Vasquez says. “You do know your stuff. Someone told me too that you’re on the rodeo circuit? I even hear you’re good,” Vasquez adds, with a smirk, like he’s implying that for some reason, Faraday wouldn’t have been. 

Well, score one for whichever local’s been running their mouth about Faraday’s skills. His money’s on Teddy, if he’s honest. Still, skill’s great and all, but it doesn’t really do much when he can’t even get his foot in the door.

“It’d go a hell of a lot better if I weren’t in this predicament that I’m in,” Faraday complains. “The money’s dried up and I can’t enter into any of the competitions I’ve been meaning to, which is a real pain in the ass, because I know if I could get enough money, then I could be a real contender.”

“I could help you with that,” Vasquez says, his eyes sliding over Faraday’s body. “And maybe, I could also take you out for a nice dinner?”

Faraday isn’t too proud to ignore the warm flush that rushes through him. It’s perfectly normal when an attractive man like that looks at you to react the way he does. 

It’s not much of a mystery as to what that _help_ he’s offering in return is. 

Still, he could use an investor and so what if this one comes with a few perks on the side? 

“Yeah,” he agrees, heart pounding in his chest. “Yeah, I think you and I could come to an arrangement.”

* * *

“So sue me,” Faraday gripes, now that he’s done telling Emma the gist of what’s been his life for the last three months. “Look, I thought he was an investor who wanted to get a piece of my business before I got successful on the circuit again.”

“Instead, he wanted a piece of your ass?”

He’d left that joke wide open for her, too, which is why he can’t even be mad that he’d stumbled right into it. Unfortunately for him, he doesn’t even have a witty comeback, because there’s Vasquez wandering into the bar with a present, kissing Faraday’s cheek as he settles in beside him.

“Good, you’re here, _mijo_. I brought you a gift!”

From the look on Emma’s face, that tell-tale ‘you’re an idiot’, Faraday’s definitely beginning to realize that he should have figured this one out on his own. Reaching for the box, he decides he’ll feel awkward about this later, but right now, there’s a present for him.


End file.
